A Fate Beyond Design
by 0suitsamus001
Summary: (I don t know why I gave it this title) This is a Twilight Princess/ Skyward Sword fanfic. There s a new girl that just arrived at Skyloft, and she s very strange. No one knows where she came from, because no one has seen her before; in the land of Hyrule, and the skies. Who is this girl, and where does she come from? I tried my best on the summary, but I don t think its that good.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my very first chapter of my very first fanfiction, and I`m excited. And please, in the reviews, don`t say anything too mean, just some instructive criticism to help me get better at writing. I will appreciate if you did that. I would like to thank GirlversionofRed, Ganon lover, Squeeb100, linkluvr001, DriftedDaisy, and blue008 for reviewing, and making me feel happy that someone actually viewed my ask for help on what to write for my first fanfic. Anyways, enough of this random talk.**

_This place is a bit confusing_, I thought to myself as I wondered the halls aimlessly. I have no idea where I`m going. I have my schedule**, **but I really need help on figuring out where the class rooms are. I go over to this girl with pigtails, and some type of uniform on. (PS, this takes place after Demise`s (And Ganondorf`s, since this is pretty much a Skyward Sword/ Twilight Princess LoZ fanfic) defeat) "Excuse me, but can you please tell me where to find Professor Horwell`s class room? I`m new here." I asked the girl.

"Oh, I have that class, too. I`ll help you with finding your classes. By the way, I`m Karane." She said.

"Thanks, Karane. My name is Lillium." I said. She led me to the classroom, and the class started.

(I`m not sure what to put as the class subjects, so I`m going to do a little time skip. Also, I don`t want to bore you to death of class details)

As I walked out of the class room, I noticed a boy standing at the far end of the hallway. Our eyes connected, and I felt as if electricity was flowing through me. As if those electric blue eyes shocked me just by one single glance. I also noticed that he was standing by a girl with budder (If you want to find out why I said budder, just PM me about it, 'cause I`m not explaining now) hair, with these bracelet type things in her hair that were a violet adorning her hair. _Hmm, she looks like the spirit maiden my father droned on and on about_, I thought. _Most likely is, since my father said she goes here. And most likely, that boy is the chosen hero_. I don`t know why, but I feel jealousy because that girl is standing next to him.

I shook my head, and quickly went to my dorm room.

~Link`s POV.~

Her eyes. They stared right into mine. Her eyes seem very familiar, but I just can`t place my finger on it. They were a violent shade of violet that sent waves of electricity through me. Not really though, since real electricity hurts. Believe me, I know. I`ve been electrocuted enough. She shook her head, and… oh my goddess, her eyes turned black! She then walked away. _Who was this girl_, I thought.

"Link? You still there?" Zelda waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, Zel. It's just… I saw this girl. Did you see her, too? She was… strange." I said

"You didn`t hear that there`s supposed to be a new girl? I don`t remember what her name is though. Lily, I think?" She said.

"I just get this weird feeling. Anyways, let's go practice riding our loftwings."

We went outside, and I saw my bright crimson loftwing… with that girl I saw trying to get on it.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing with my loftwing?" I asked, walking up slowly toward her, with Zelda following behind me.

"What are you talking about? This has, is, and will always be my loftwing." She said, very territorial about MY loftwing.

"I`m the only one on the island with a crimson loftwing."

"Oh, you mean that one?" She pointed up towards the sky, and there he was, flying up in the sky.

"Oh… sorry…" I looked a little embarrassed, because I just randomly came up to her, asking what she was doing to, with what I thought to be my loftwing.

"It's ok, I can see how you can get mixed up. This is my loftwing, Roseus. I`m Lilium." She smiled.

I don`t know why I just now noticed how she looks. She looks quite strange, and… familiar. Her skin was a very pale color, and her hair white/ silver (Not in an old lady way) and waste-length. She was wearing a hoodie/ cloak thing that was a forest green. The back of it ended at her mid-back, and the shorter parts at her elbows. It had a hood at the back that gave it a poncho look. It had a budder chain in the front from shoulder to shoulder. Her eyes are still changing, because now they`re crimson, like our loftwings. Under her poncho cloak thing are blue tights and a long shirt/ dress thing that was a dark crimson color. She also had a black version of my boots.

"If you want to be able to tell the difference between our loftwings, mine has a really dark feather above her beak," She said. She looked up into the sky. "I have to go. See you later… I didn`t quite catch either of your names?"

"I`m Zelda" Zelda replied first. (Sorry, people. I forgot Zelda was standing there too)

"I`m Link." I replied.

"Bye, nice meeting both of you," Lilium said. She took off on Roseus, her loftwing."See you later."

Zelda and I dove off the island, and then we called for our loftwings.

~Lilium`s POV.~

I flew away on Roseus, and dove below the clouds, down to Hyrule. I broke through the cloud barrier, and went down to Hyrule Field in Eldin Province. I landed, got off of Roseus, and then went to the dead center of Hyrule Field. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. My family's house then appeared, and I walked inside. My father appeared behind me it a bunch of red and yellow diamonds around him.

"Hello, Lilium." He said.

My mother walked from out of the shadows, and smiled. "Welcome back home."

**Ok, this is where I`m going to end this. I`ll type up the next chapter as soon as possible if you awesome budder potatoes really like it so far. Please tell me what you think of it. Is it good, is it bad? I don`t know. Everything seems too cheesy to me, but then again, all of my stories I write always do. Tell me if there`s any aspects of the story that I need to change, or tell me what I did right in the story. I can`t improve without you wonderful people to tell me. I`m going to post this now. Bye!**


	2. Herp Scerpa Derp

**Hello, I got bored, so I decided to type up another chapter of this. Soooo, who do you think Lilium`s father is? I tried to make it a bit obvious, but I don`t exactly know how obvious it is, since I already know who it is. I don`t know when it will be a straight-forward answer of who her father is, but in my opinion it's pretty obvious, unless you haven`t played Skyward Sword, or just haven`t paid attention in the game. Potato with a bacon mustache, eating a cookie waffle. I feel as if I need to say something else that`s really important… Oh well, I can think of it later. I`ll just get on with the story.**

I grinned at my two parents. "Hey, Mom. Hey Dad," I hugged both of my parents. "Today went pretty well at Skyloft Academy. I think I made a couple of friends"

"That`s good. Do you know any of their names?" My mother asked.

"Karane," I said. "And I also met the spirit maiden that you had to chase down while being forced to work for Demise, along with the chosen hero. Their names are Zelda and Link."

"That`s interesting. That`s the name of the princess of Hyrule," My father said. "I feel absolutely terrible for what I had to do to the two of them, though. Demise threatened my family to make me do evil things, and to be honest, I have to thank Link for killing Demise. Link was his name, right?"

"Yeah."

We all walked into the dining room to get ready for dinner; I want to eat dinner with my family instead of at Skyloft Academy.

"Lilium, could you please set the table?" My mother asked. I raised my fingers and snapped them, and the table was set, along with the dinner. We all sat down and started to eat.

(Time skip forward to a few hours later after Lilium spent time with her parents. She`s leaving the house, and its night time.)

I whistled for Roseus, and after she arrived, I jumped onto her and flew away. I broke through the cloud barrier, and headed towards Skyloft to get the academy.

~Link`s POV.~

I was sitting on the light tower, looking at all of the stars, and then I saw someone flying towards Skyloft._ It couldn`t be one of the nights, because they have these headlamps on their loftwings_, I thought. I saw the person, and whaddya know? It's Lilium. She`s absolutely strange. She landed, and I climbed down the light tower to talk to her.

"How did you fly while its night time?" I asked, walking up to her.

"You can`t?" She asked, looking a little surprised.

"No."

"Oh, well, Roseus and I can see in the dark." This girl never ceases to amaze me.

"Wow, none of us can do that," I said quite surprised. "What other amazing things can you do that we can`t?"

"This," She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a bunch of green and blue diamonds. "Boo!" She was right behind me.

"GAH!" I screamed. I turned around. "I knew you seemed familiar! Are you related to Ghirahim?! Are you going to do evil things to me?! Did he send you up here to torture Zelda and me?! Are you going to-"

She burst out laughing. "I`m sorry, I shouldn`t be laughing. I don't know why but it just seems funny to me," She stopped laughing. "Yes, Ghirahim is my father, but-"

"So it is true! I knew there was something strange about you! Why-" She magically shut my mouth, so I couldn`t interrupt.

"Ghirahim is my father, but he was forced to do Demise`s evil bidding, because he threatened Mother and me. His wife and child. What would you do if your family was threatened? Refuse and have them killed, or do as you're told, and have them saved?" She let me talk again.

"Well I suppose that explains it, but he didn`t have to act so cruel."

"If he didn`t, he`d still have the price to pay. Anyways, I need to head to my dorm to get some sleep." She started to walk away, but I caught her wrist with my hand.

"Can I meet him again? I know he almost killed me many times, but I just want to bury the hatchet, you know?" I asked. I did want to meet him again so I can see if Lilium`s not lying.

She smiled. "Of Course. I`m sure my father wants to see you as well. You are, of course, the one who killed Demise, and set him free of having to be so evil."

"Thanks. And you`re right about heading back, because I forgot about the night time monsters."

"No problem. I can just teleport us there." She put her hand on my shoulder, and we were teleported into the academy.

"Thanks," I said. "…Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." We walked away, and into our dorms.

~Lilium`s POV.~

After we headed back to our dorms, I put on my pajamas and went to bed. I closed my eyes, and I actually started to dream. _This is strange_, I thought. _I`ve never actually had a dream before._

(I`m going to type in _italic_ for the dream, and possibly a flashback sometime in the future. I don`t know if there will be any other dreams, or if I will ever put a flashback in here.)

_Link was here in front of me, and we were in a meadow full of the perfect grass, along with lots of beautiful daisies. _That`s my mother`s name in Latin_, I thought. It is also night time. We both lay down in the perfect grass, and join hands. _

"_What do you want to do?" Link asked._

_I looked up into the beautiful night sky and sighed. "Tag." I smiled._

"_Tag?" He laughed. "What do you want to play tag for?"_

"_I`ve never played tag as a child. I`ve never had any friends." I looked over at him._

"_Oh, not even hide-and seek?" He asked playfully. _

"_Nope. As a child, I never got to play. Only train with my magic, and fighting skills. Nothing fun. Ever."_

"_I`m sorry." He looked down._

"_It's fine, because it was worth it. Now I`m a master at my magic and fighting skills." I held up my hand, and conjured up a little loftwing. It wasn`t real live loftwing, of course, but it looked real._

"_I`m going to go take a hike." Link said emotionlessly, got up and walked forward. All of a sudden, it seemed as if he fell through a hole._

"_Link!" I tried to come to see where the hole came from, but there was no hole. _

_Then Karane came up to me out of nowhere, talking nonsense. "Listen, Lilium! Taco cheese boat! No square noses penguin! Toothpaste crossword suicide! The fish goes blub!"_

"_What?!" I was really confused now. "This makes no sense!" _

_Link came up to me out of nowhere, speaking Japanese. "*Nani mo misuta yori yoku !Un, chizuboto!"_

"_Ok, why you people talkin so cray cray?" I ask, being really freaked out. I backed away from them, and then I fell down a hole like Link did. I then woke up._

"I`m so confused!" I yelled, because that dream was weird.

I got up out of bed, and got dressed into my tights, my shirt dress, my boots, and my cloak that father gave me for my birthday. I exited my room, and walked down the hall.

On the way, this guy with tall red hair, and looked pretty burly, came up to me. "Hey, how you doing, new girl?"

I sliced my hand horizontally in the air, and half of his hair was cut off. He started blubbering, and it was pretty funny, but I just kept walking.

"Hjkhfdjflkdjkfjdituierfkdjigurimoprutvriemvineiom vi! Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I could hear in the distance from the dude with the red hair.

I then saw Link and Zelda talking at the end of the hall. I walked up to them, tried to be friendly, and talk with them.

"Hi," I said. "Nice to see you two again."

"Oh hi, Lilium!" Zelda said.

I smiled at her, because she was seeming friendly, so I decided to return the favor.

I started to speak with Link telepathically. "_Have you told her?_"

"_Woah! Is that you speaking to me, Lilium?! In my head?! That`s so cool!_"

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you told Zelda about me being Ghirahim`s daughter?_" I asked, trying to get an answer from him.

"_No, I haven`t told her. Why?_" He finally replied.

"_I want to tell her myself, so that way I don`t want her to think that I don`t want her to know._"

"_Oh, ok._" He said, in his mind, of course.

"Awkward silence!" *clap clap clap-clap-clap* I said, and clapped my hands. (Brownie points to whoever knows the awkward silence thingy. They both just stared at me. "Ooooookay, then!" We then went off to our classes. After our classes, we went to lunch.

**Ok, folks, this is where I`m going to end this, because I've been on it for days, because I`m very slow at this. I finally remembered what was so important that I had so say. First, the main character, Lilium, is actually based on my BFF, linkluvr001. She is abnormally obsessed with Legend of Zelda (Mostly Link). She has written her own version of this story. It's quite different, but I do not know if it has a title, because she has not posted it. The second thing I forgot to talk about: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I forgot about the disclaimer. Last thing I need to say, before I forget, is about Link talking in Japanese. I have the translation.**

***Nothing gets better than Mr. Squiggles! Yep, cheese boat!**

**Isn`t my mind so messed up. Also, sometimes Lilium will talk in a different language with someone, because she speaks many different languages. Tell me what you think about this chapter, and say if there`s anything I need to work on, or if it's all good. Goodbye you beautiful budder potatoes!**


	3. Oh snap! A family reunion!

**AN: Hey! What are you doing here?! *I say all drunk and stuff* Aren`t you supposed to be eating a taco? I have a taco right here- oh! *I pull out a burrito* Well, were did that come from? It's supposed to be a taco partyyyyyyy! *I yell all sad, `cause the taco party is ruined* *Now I`m not drunk and stuff, and all cerealz* Ok, down to business. I`m sorry I haven`t posted in a while. Having a laptop at school doesn`t help much in typing and posting faster, because I still have loads of homework every day that must be finished first. Plus, I got GTA 5, and love to play it. I`m typing now because I`m being bad and not doing my homework, plus I don`t want to hold off on at least starting my fanfiction. Btw, I`m not going to post another chapter until I have at least 10 reviews! That`s all I`m asking. I`m not posting a chapter until its 10+, no questions asked. If you people don`t review and tell me what you think, I`ll assume you don`t like it, and I`ll be all depressed and stuff! Anyways, I`ll stop ranting and get on with the story that YOU PEOPLE DON`T REIEW ON! Except for linkluvr001, DriftedDaisy, and Lovely Kaplan. I hope I got all of your usernames right; I had to go on memory, because I can`t get on the website as I am typing this right now. Ok, I`m going to get on the story. I do not own Legend of Zelda!**

"Ugh! I`m bored!" I say, rolling around in the grass, while Link is lying next to me, all calm. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, booooorrrreedddd!"

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" Link asked, a bit annoyed, because I was like this for a few minutes.

"I… don`t know." I said, still being bored**.**

I snap my fingers, and I turn into a potato. "I`m a potato! Hur da dur scur dur! Herp derp like a fee-yash! Fee-yash!"

"Ok, I don`t know what got into your breakfast this morning, but I`m guessing that it's not milk." He said, kind of freaked out.

I turn myself back into my normal form. "Hey, you`re the only one I can think of that can deal with my beautiful herp scerpiness," I say. "So, you are now one of my best friends."

"Yipee…" He says, not really enthused about it.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha up to?" Zelda says, sitting down next to us.

"Nothing much," I say, trying to act normal. "Hey, Zelda, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She replied, and I led her farther away from where we were sitting. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I need to tell you… I`mGhirahim`sdaughter!" I say really fast.

"What?" She said, really confused because I said it so fast.

I sigh. "I`m Ghirahim`s daughter."

"What?!" She yelled, really shocked. "Link! Lilium-"

I teleport in front of Zelda. "Link already knows. I told him that I wanted to tell you myself." I try to calm her down.

"Link knows?! Wait, for how long?!" She is kind of mad that he knew first.

"He found out last night, after I came back from Hyrule field." I tried to explain.

"How am I supposed to trust you?! Your father tried to kill us all!" She yelled.

"Why do you assume that I`m like my father?!" I started getting mad.

"Like father, like daughter!" She was really getting on my nerves.

I took a deep breath, then explained why my father did the horrible things he did.

"I`m sorry, I didn`t mean-" She started to say.

"It's ok. I know what my father did to you, but he didn`t mean it," I said. "Later, I`m going to take Link to my family. Would you like to come along with us? You don`t have to, but I just figured since both you and Link are my friends, you should have good terms with my family."

"You really consider us friends?" She asked, happy about what I said.

"Yeah, we may not have known each other for long, but you both seem like good friends." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

We started back towards where Link was. "Well it's about time." Link said.

Zelda hit him on the back of the head. "Haha!" I laughed at him.

"Oh, I forgot to answer your question, Lilium: yes, I will come to meet your family with you and Link." Zelda said.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

(**AN: Herp scerp potatoes!)**

We were getting ready to dive off and call our loftwings.

"Before you jump off, I need to tell you that I need to make a temporary break through the cloud barrier, because there isn`t really a way for mortals to get through without magic," I explain to Link and Zelda. "After me." I run off of the edge, and call for Roseus.

They fallowed after me. I held my hands out in front of me and shot out a ginormous beam of light to break through the barrier. (**AN: I imagine the giant beam to come out of her hand like the fire coming out of Lord Ozai`s hand from Avatar: The Last Airbender in the last episode. If you haven`t ever seen it, then just create an imaginary image of it**)

We flew through the giant hole through the clouds, and once we were through, the hole closed up. I showed them to the dead center of Hyrule Field.

"Wow, I haven`t ever been to this part of The Surface." Link said, obviously wowed by how big and different the landscape is.

"That`s because Hyrule is close to the surface, but not close enough to just walk over there like friendly neighbor," I explained. I snapped my fingers, and my house appeared. "Just so you know… you will only be able to see this house when I want you to.

"Stay right here, guys. I need to let Mom and Dad know you`re here." I said. I`m sure my mom and dad would be thrilled about you coming over… but I need to let them know first, because, trust me, you don`t want to surprise them."

I walked into the house. It was just the way it was before: a straight hallway, with a place mat by the door to put your shoes on, a coat rack at the end of the hallway, and then the living room past the hallway; it was a very long rectangular room with a door at the end of the right side that leads to the dining room. To the left of the room was another hallway that leads to the bedrooms, bathrooms, and etc.

Mom and Dad were sitting in the lavish living room, reading books.

"Hey, Link and Zelda are here," I said. "And please, don`t scare them, Dad!"

My dad appeared right behind me. "And how would I do that?" He asked.

"Gee, I don`t know, maybe by FREAKING APPEARING BEHIND SOMEONE." I said, though I was unscathed by him appearing behind me, because I`m used to it.

He rolled his eyes.

"And Mom… you`re not so freaky," I said. "I`m going to go get them." I snapped my finger, and appeared outside.

Link and Zelda were standing where I left them. "You can come in now," I told them. "And if my father… scares you… don`t take it personally, because he just acts that way."

I lead them inside. They looked around in wonder, and walked slowly to take it all in.

When they entered the living room, the ceiling cracked. We all looked up, and then guess who falls through the roof?

**AN: Sorry if this chapter`s a little too short. I haven`t been working on it for the past few days, and I know some of you actually like this. AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOU DO LIKE IT BY GIVING ME 10+ REVIEWS! I shall not post the next chapter until then. I`ll still be working on it, but until I get at least 10 reviews, the next chapter will be waitin' to be updated. If you can guess who falls through the roof, then I`ll add you in any way you want in my fanfiction. I feel like I`m forgetting to mention something…** **Oh well, peace out!**


	4. The crazy uncle

**AN: Whazzup? I`m just going to get on with the story. I do not own Legend of Zelda!**

_When they entered the living room, the ceiling cracked. We all looked up, and then guess who falls through the roof?_

"UNCLE ZANT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND WHY DID YOU FALL THROUGH THE ROOF?!" I yelled, outraged by his sudden appearance. I was used to his usual crazy drop-ins, though. One time, he ran right through the wall, screaming "I`M MR. BANANA!" all through the house; we locked him up in an asylum for two weeks after that.

"Hey, you`re the guy that defeated me a few months ago!" Uncle Zant said as he was lying on top of Link, where he fell. He also had a very crazy, high-pitched voice. (**AN: I imagine it to sound like mini Ragnorok`s voice from Soul Eater. But if you don`t know it, just imagine Zant`s voice from when you hear him screech in Twilight Princess**). "Just so you know, Midna didn`t really kill me; I was on one of my legendary highs, where it's pretty much impossible to kill me since I couldn`t feel anything."

Link and Zelda looked really freaked out. "WHO ARE YOU?! CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME?!" Link yelled at Uncle Zant, who was still on top of him from the fall.

"Link, meet Uncle Zant. Uncle Zant, meet Link," I explain plainly to both of them. I then pried Uncle Zant off of Link.

"Thanks, Lilium." Link said.

"Any time," I said. "Zelda, as you can tell, this is my Uncle Zant. Uncle Zant, this is Zelda."

"*Waffuru! Lilium, watashi ni ikutsu ka no waffuru o tori ni iku!" uncle Zant told me in Japanese; our family speaks many languages. Japanese is one of our favorites. Latin is our best language, but we know hundreds of other languages.

"*Patruum Zant sumus habentem prandium cito! Non opus est tibi nihil SUMMUS waffles!" I yelled back in Latin. Link and Zelda just kept looking at us strangely. "Umm, you should probably just… ignore us." I told them.

"*Ok, basta voi due!" My father yelled at us in Italian. We stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, whatever! I`m going to the bathroom!" Uncle Zant went down the left hallway.

"Dinner`s ready!" Mom yelled from the other room to the right. We all—except for Uncle Zant—migrated to the dining room.

Later, Uncle Zant started freaking out that we weren`t in the living room. "THEY`VE TAKEN THEM! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! WHYYYYY?!"

I had to go and calm Uncle Zant down so he wouldn`t scream anymore. We went back into the dining room and began to eat. We didn`t really talk the whole time; we just sat in awkward silence.

**Time Skip: After dinner and trying to get Uncle Zant off of me, because I was leaving.**

"Well, that was… fun!" Zelda said enthusiastically.

"You guys don`t have to lie; I know you thought it was horrible." I said.

"No, we actually like your family, right Link?" Zelda turned to Link who wasn`t out here. "Link?"

I sighed. "I`ll go get him." I teleported back into the house.

**~Zelda`s POV.~**

Lilium teleported into her house and out of sight. That made me completely alone in the middle of Hyrule field. I heard a low growl and turned around. There was a strange animal that has grey and white fur and blue eyes. When it started to come closer, I screamed for Lilium and Link. It came so close to me that it started to sniff me. I then balcked out, and I don`t remember anything after that.

**~Lilium`s POV.~**

I finally got Uncle Zant off of Link inside, so we headed out the door back towards Zelda was.

"OMIGOSH, WHERE`S ZELDA?!" I yelled, really freaking out.

"WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER! I DON`T WANT ALL OF THIS GODDESS/ HERO OF TIME THING TO START AGAIN!" He`s obviously just as freaked out as I am.

"I-I`m sure it's fine, I`m sure we can find her," I said, TRYING to calm down. I snapped my finger, because I realized something. "I just realized something: I have abilities to see the past, and abilities to track!"

"Why would you need to see the past?" He asked, obviously stupid. (**AN:** **Don`t worry, I don`t think you`re stupid if you don`t know either.**)

I hit him on the back of the head. "To see what happened when she was captured, ya ding dong!"

"Oh! And Ow!" He said, rubbing the spot where I hit his head. "Sooo, what do we do now?"

I didn`t speak, I only walked over to the spot where Zelda once stood. I kneeled, my hand started glowing, and I placed it to the ground.

The flashback hit me like a train, and my thoughts disappeared. The only thing that was left in my mind was the vision that engulfed my thoughts.

(**AN: Hey, remember when I said I`ll use **_**italic **_**for dreams and flashbacks? Lolz, I didn`t even think I`d ever use a flashback**)

_Zelda stood there after I teleported back into the house. I saw a grey and white wolf with blue eyes walk up behind her. It gave a low, menacing growl. Zelda turned around; it started to slowly walk closer. She screamed for us, but we didn`t hear it. It came closer, started to sniff her, then she just collapsed. _

_The blue eyed beast then transformed into-_wait! _I thought. _Is that Link?! That`s impossible! _He looked _just_ like him. _

_A girl who looked his age then stepped out of his shadow. _How did I not notice that?! _She had bright red hair, light blue skin, and a large cloak with symbols I can`t make out on it. The irises of her eyes were crimson, and the whites of her eyes were yellow. And her lips were purple. _

"_Who is she?" The girl asked. She had a bit of a deep voice, too. A girlish kind of deep, of course, though. _

"_I don`t know," The boy who looked like Link said. _He even sounded like him, too! _"We should take her to Princess Zelda. Maybe she`ll know."_

"_You`re right." They then disappeared in a bunch of black squares._

I gasped as I was released from the vision.

"Lilium, are you ok? What did you see?" He asked, very anxious.

"Did you take her?" Not asking in an accusing tone, just asking in a very light way.

"What?! No!" He said, starting to get mad. "Why would you accuse me of that?!"

"Woah, calm down! I was only asking, because… the boy who took Zelda looked _exactly _like you. I don`t know how that`s possible, but it is. Also, a girl who looked about his age was there. I know for a fact, though, that she`s a Twili—descendants of people who were banished from this realm to live in the Twilight. He spoke of the Princess Zelda, the one who rules over all of the land of Hyrule."

"Wait, so Zelda has the exact same name of the ruler of this land? That`s not a coincidence at all!" He said sarcastically.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "We should probably stay down here to look for Zelda. We have to tell the headmaster about it, though. Especially before it gets dark, because I don`t really have a plan to get us _both _back when only Roseus and I can see in the dark."

"Ok"

Without further ado, we headed off to Skyloft.

**~Zelda`s POV.~**

I awoke in a giant bed that looked very fancy and nothing of the likes from home at Skyloft.

"It's good to see you finally awake," I quickly turned my head to where the voice came from. It looked like a girl my age, and looked like royalty. Her hair was brown, and was tied back like mine is: loosely tied in the back, and two separate pieces tied in the front, along with some type of tiara on her head. She had a dress that was purple at the top, and then the rest was white. She had budder shoulder pad like things with strange markings on them. She also had a drape on the front of her dress that has a bunch of symbols on it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The _real _question is: who are _you_?" I didn`t know if she was trying to dodge my question or what.

I sighed. "My name is-"

The door opened, and we both turned our heads in that direction.

Another girl around my age came in. She had red hair, light blue skin, and a large cloak with symbols on it. Her irises are red, and where the whites of her eyes are _supposed_ to be white, are yellow. Now someone else was entering…

"Link?!" I say, very curious as to why Link was here.

"Umm… yeah, that`s me. How do you know me?" He asked, kind of confused.

"We`ve known each other our whole lives!" I say, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry, but… I`ve never seen you in my whole entire life."

**AN: Sorry, but this is where I`m going to end this. I want to try to end it on cliffhangers, so that way it`ll encourage you to follow my story, or, here`s a thought, review more! Speaking of: thank you for the 10 reviews! I`m sorry I pushed you to review, but I need to know what you do and don`t like about my story. Do you peeps like Uncle Zant? Sadly, I`m not the one who gave myself the idea. It was my BFF, Emma. We were just talking about my fanfiction, and what I should do next. We kind of started just jokingly coming up with things, and she came up with Uncle Zant, and I was like, "OMIGOSH, THAT SOUNDS PERFECT AND AWESOME!" So I just had to use it. Btw, linkluvr001, who is writing her own version of this story, and the person who Lilium was based on, is also using the idea of Uncle Zant. Her fanfiction is called "Collided Worlds". Though it's not as FABULOUS as mine, it's still pretty good. Also, her version of Uncle Zant isn`t as crazy as mine is. He`s just going to be… Uncle zant. Not CRAY-CRAY Uncle Zant, but just… Uncle Zant. And here are da translashonz fo da cray-cray convosashon wif Uncle Zant.**

***Waffles! Lilium, go get me some waffles!**

***Uncle Zant, we are having dinner soon! You don`t need no darn waffles!**

***Ok, enough you two!**

**Yep, I`m just so amazing. Whatever. I feel as if I **_**still **_**need to say something… WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THAT FEELING?! Oh well, bye! Sayonara! And if you want to know what that means… look it up yourself! R&R!**


	5. Getting Zelda Back

**A/N: I`M SORRYYYYYYYYY! I haven`t posted in a while, and I`m **_**terribly **_**sorry about that. I was in the land of writers block, and couldn`t think of anything to come up with in my story. Plus, I needed to do my homework, practice my instruments, finish a book from the library that was over-due, sooo… yeah, I have pretty lame excuses. I don`t know if this next excuse will make the cut but I`ll try… my great-grandpa died. Don`t give me sympathy, because I don`t deserve it. I didn`t cry, and I feel horrible about it. Oh well, RIP Steven Ligus 1924-2013. He was from Poland. I`m getting off of this subject. **

**Lilium: It`s about time.**

**Me: *Punches in the face* Golden tomato! (Don`t worry, linkluvr001, that wasn`t directed at you. I would never do that to you.)**

**Lilium: What was that for?!**

**Me: Nothing, I just felt like doing that. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like dsjfkdsjkf;dsjkf sandvich. Lilium, do the disclaimer!**

**Lilium: *Sigh* 0suitsamus001 does not own Legend of Zelda, in fact, she doesn`t even own me! The OC! I`M A FREE PERSON! SHOOP DA WHOOP!**

**Me: Don`t get ahead of yourself! Lilium is based on one of my BFFs, which is linkluvr001. So yeah, if I own Lilium, then I own linkluv001. *cough-cough* Morgan.**

**Lilium: Oh well, I tried being a free person. Now, LET`S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Ok!**

**~Zelda`s POV. still~**

"Sorry, but… I`ve never seen you in my whole entire life."

"What are you talking about?! It's me! Zelda!"

The girl that looked like royalty appeared in front of me, which took me by surprise. "Wait, did you just say your name was Zelda? That is my name as well," The supposed "Zelda" said.

"Um, that`s not creepy at all," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Zelda isn`t a common name, though. Might I ask where you live? Who are your parents?"

"I live in Skyloft, at the Skyloft academy. My father, Gaepora, is the headmaster of the school," I answered.

"Okay, and what were you doing in the center of Hyrule Field? It`s very rare for someone from the sky to be down here."

"I came down here with Link, and my other friend Lilium," I don`t know why I keep answering her questions, but she has this familiar, trustworthy presence.

"I don`t know who you are, but how do you know my name?!" The Link doppelgänger interjected. I swear that its Link, but with amnesia.

I sighed and said, "I told you, we`ve known each other our whole lives."

He looked as if he was going to say something else, but just closed his mouth shut.

"Hm, interesting, but enough questions about you, I`m sure you`re wondering about who _I _am," The other Zelda replied. "I`m Princess Zelda, and I rule over all of the land of Hyrule."

"Ok, the only real questions I have are: one, why does Link, over there, not know who I am? Second, who is the other mysterious girl who hasn`t really spoken since she entered the room?"

The mysterious girl giggled a little bit. Her voice seemed a bit deep for a girl that I guess is around my age, but not insanely deep. "I guess I should be the one to introduce myself. Hello, my name is Midna, ruler of the Twilight Realm and the Twili."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Midna. But, might I ask, what are 'Twili'?" I didn`t know if it was rude or not to ask that question.

"The Twili are the descendants of prisoners that were sent to the Twilight Realm. Don`t worry, we`re not dangerous like the actual prisoners that were sent there a few millennia ago," She saw my disturbed expression, and tried to explain better.

"Oh, ok."

"Now that Midna has answered _one_ of your questions, I have to leave the other one unanswered, because I don`t know the answer to it," Zelda spoke again.

"But I have another question, but I think I already know the answer. Am I in your castle, in Hyrule?" I asked the other Zelda.

"You are smart. Yes, you are in Hyrule castle," Zelda answered. "Now, would you like anything to eat? Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything? You were out cold for a while."

I am a little hungry, but I feel as if I`m a greedy guest if I eat any of their food. I nodded my head. "I am a little hungry, but my stomach can wait. I need to go to the bathroom the most."

Zelda nodded her head. "I`ll show you the way to the bathroom, and then I`ll get you something to eat."

After we left for the bathroom, Midna and the Link doppelgänger were still left in the room. She showed me to the bathroom, and after I was done in there, lead me to the kitchen. She said I could have whatever food I wanted, but I just chose a simple apple. She led me back to my room and let me eat in peace. I sat down in a fancy chair by the bed in the room, and then my mind drifted off, and I remembered that Link and Lilium are probably worried sick about me. But with how many different powers Lilium has, she can probably track me down. I let my mind wander again, and somehow fell asleep.

**~Lilium`s POV.~**

We had just gotten back from telling headmaster Gaepora about Zelda being taken to Hyrule castle. We were back in the middle of Hyrule field, and I was looking at a map of Hyrule that I had conjured up.

"I just don`t see why you can`t teleport there. It's too far of a journey," Link complained.

"Stop complaining. I`ll teleport us as close as I can, but there`s an invisible force field that surrounds most of Lanayru Province. I can`t teleport in it when I`m outside of that barrier," I said. "Now, grab onto me."

He grabbed onto my shoulder, I snapped my fingers, and we disappeared.

We appeared at the east entrance of castle town (**A/N: I`m going by the Wii version of Twilight Princess.**) _Wow, we teleported closer than what I thought we would_, I thought. Then I looked over and saw Link touching his chest and face, making sure he is all in one piece.

"I`M ALIVE!" Oh yeah, he`s never been teleported before.

I sigh, and facepalm. _He can be a bit of an idiot sometimes_, I thought. "Come on, ding dong, let's get moving."

"Oh, right."

We enter through the entrance, and Link is amazed by how many people are here, and how big the town is. I`m sure that there are hundreds of new sights and smells for him to see, but right now, our main priority is Zelda.

I lead Link through the crowd of people, down to the center of Castle Town. I then lead him north, where that corridor leads to the entrance to Hyrule Castle. We were stopped by some guards at the main entrance, and I just told them that we were there to deliver some merchandise to the princess. The guard looked at me suspiciously. I snapped my fingers to reveal a tiny treasure chest. I opened it to reveal a lot of precious jewels. He then seemed convinced enough, so he let us pass.

I looked back to make sure no one was watching, and then grabbed Link`s shoulder, snapped my fingers and teleported us inside the castle.

I closed my eyes, and got a mental map of the castle, and then saw where Zelda was in the castle. I grabbed onto Link`s shoulder again, snapped my fingers, and teleported into the room where Zelda was.

She was asleep in a chair when I saw her. I walked over to where she was, and patted her face, speaking to her gently, "Wakey, wakey, SUNSHINE AND BAKEY!" That woke her up. If you said that she was startled, that would be an understatement. She looked extremely freaked out.

"W-what was th-that for?!"

"Nothing, I just felt like doing that," I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on, sunshine. Let's get you back home."

"Ok, but first, I need to thank the princess. Did you know that her name is _also _Zelda?" She asked, amazed that they have the same name. "Plus, there was this other girl, her name was Midna, and she`s the ruler of the Twili. And there was a Link doppelgänger, which is _very _strange."

Link was opening the door and was just about to exit, but then he and the Link doppelgänger conked heads, and it sounded like it _hurt_.

**A/N: Well, this is where I`ll end this chapter. How do you like it? It surprisingly didn`t take that long to type. I need your opinion on something in the story. I need to know when to start adding the romance, and junk like that. I also need to know who should be with who? I **_**would**_** just ask my friends, but I decided to let them wait, like the rest of you, for every chapter. **_**I**_** could**__**just decide who I want with who, but it's not about what I want, it's about what all of **_**you**_** beautiful people want. So please feel free to click that review button, and tell me when I should start adding the romance, and who should the romance be with? And linkluvr001, I`m not going to be taking **_**your **_**vote into account, because I already know what you`re going to say about it. Everybody else, feel free to vote! When I`m writing the romance junk, I swear I`ll try to do my best on it, but I`m only 13, and I have never had a boyfriend or anything like that. The closest thing I`ve ever experienced to romance is watching or reading something with romance in it. So, sorry if its ever too cheesy, too uncheesy, just tell me in the reviews, "0suitsamus001, YOU`RE TOO ENEXPERIENCED WITH ROMANCE! SO STOP TRYING TO WRITE ROMANCE!" Well, thank you for reading my story at all. Please R&R! Sayonara!**


End file.
